the_mockingbirds_songfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucerys Targaryen
King Lucerys III Targaryen is the son of King Viserys IV Targaryen and Daenys Targaryen. He became king following the death of his half brother, Viserys Targaryen. Biography Born in 367 to Daenys Targaryen and Viserys Targaryen Lucerys was by all accounts, a normal child. He screamed and ate wailed, not unlike most babies. As for most children of royal birth the first big change in his life came when he turned 6, it was then he began the most basic training in swordsmanship. Although it would not be apparent from his first day on the yard training with a Knight named Leo, Lucerys would wind up to be somewhat of a prodigy with the blade. This information dawned on his instructor when Lucerys was around ten Leo's 13 year old son had asked if he could duel the young boy with wooden swords, perhaps he thought he could win some fame by beating up a ten-year-old, whatever the reason was it matters not. What does matter is that he absolutely wiped the floor with the boy without so much as a second thought. From that day forward Lucerys spent more and more time with Leo, trying to truly master his talent. Not all of his life was sunshine and beating the shit out of 13 year old boys though, when he himself turned 13 something happened. He had a sudden and brutal shift in mood, for about a week after the original onset he refused to leave his chambers, almost never touched any food that was left for him and completely ignored anyone who tried to interact with him. Eventually his strange mood was over and for another few days he was normal. But once again something strange happened, his mood went from normal to... not happy persay, though not sad just... exited. He stayed up late that night training with others on the field, he dueled like nobodies business that night, totally crushing almost anyone he dueled. And the few bouts he did lose he got right back up and tried again. This cycle repeated with only a few weeks or days in-between to recover from whatever strange mood his mind put him in. But through all of this the only person he ever talked to about what he was going to was his mother, Daenys, to everyone else he was a extremely talented swordsman who just disappeared for a few days, weeks or months and then re-appeared ready to kick ass and take names. This period of his life was not completely awful though, while some peasants were delivering food for a small nameday celebration he had planned for his own 15 he spotted a girl around his age stealing some food. Not wanting to disrupt the entire celebration because some peasant stole a loaf of bread Lucerys followed her discreetly. After only a few minutes he had caught up with her, but she pleaded with him to let her go, saying all she wanted to do was feed herself. Lucerys is not a evil man, far from it. He said that he would leave her food every night in a discreet location. He told her and himself that he simply wanted to help a soul in need, in truth he was falling for her and her bravery. For a short while him and this peasant girl, whose name was Lanna simply continued their business relation, despite his mood swings Lucerys always found time to leave her something. Their simple business relationship changed when instead of him simply leaving the bread there, he found her there. Clutching a single rose, she handed it to him and then ran off into the night. From there the relationship bloomed, instead of just dropping the food and going he would wait there for her and from there they would walk the streets of braavos, with her his moods seemed to matter less, they were still present mind you, but life was looking good for him. Years passed with much the same pace as they had before, but with a less jarring tone. He sparred, engaged in court life, spoke with his mother and spent time with his love. But life never seemed to work out for this prince of Braavos. He had worked up his courage and was going to ask Viserys if he could marry this peasant girl, odds are this would not have ended well but it did not matter in the end... Lanna had spurned the advances of a group of bravos and once she had pulled a knife on one for trying to grab her, they cut her open like one might carve a cake. Once he found his beloved, he vowed revenge. Gathering up Leo and his son they searched through the city day and night until they finally found them. They were slightly outnumbered but that did not matter, Lucerys sliced through them like they were nothing. It turns out no matter how good you can swish or flick, a shield will stop any of it. Once the fight was finished Lucerys was knighted on the spot. When they came back to the palace Lucerys locked himself in his chambers for a month, only having just emerged to at least try and enjoy life again. Current events Soon though his brothers would march off to war, and he with them. But his luck would once again turn against him, Viserys was killed and he was hastily named regent. Category:House Targaryen Category:Valyrian Category:Valyrians Category:Essossi